Zetria Archanus
Interview Quotes "I've always been a little more odd than everyone else. Little things that no one really paid any attention to, but trust me when I say that's a good thing. I don't honestly like being noticed by everyone within a block's radius and it happens once in a while. I've hated it when people stared. In my youth, I understood it as an act of attraction, but I guess later on in life, I learned fairly quick it was like people were trying to pick you apart, trying to discover dark secrets that aren't any of their business. Granted, I'm not always bitter about it. I meet good people sometimes. People I've come to trust completely, people I can turn to even when they might not understand the full truth of things. Secrets are tricky like that... I might sound paranoid, but through my time in this world, secrets have kept people safe, kept food in their mouths, a home to live in. But it isn't right. I've seen how some secrets devistate a race right in the heart of pride and trust. People scrambling about in the conflict to make things right when desperation got the better of them. '' ''It's inspiring. It inspires me to do what's right, to make things better, to help, to aid, to heal, to smile, to breathe like peace has embraced me at last and that in my hour of waking from darkness, I can be free of my darkest secrets and inhale the beauty that is life." Perception A woman like Zetria might or might not be hard to come by. Her mixed bloodline leaves her looking physically muscular, broad and big-boned for an elf of her race. Plate looks a little too large for her and cloth hugs too tightly. Describing her frame, imagining a very rogue-like physique, a body capable of large leaps, quick reflexes, and running legs with hips made for flipping. Subtle other parts however, depict someone with a more sturdy approach. A heavily armored wall with strong upper body and deadly grace. A mix of these two may sound deadly, but with how Zetria carries herself, leaves most to think of her like a yen coin. On one side, one may see her as an intimidating creature who is quiet, stoic, and full of purpose. On the other side, a gentle, motherly demeanor that tries to bring smiles on faces and laughter to be had in her presence as a bringer of peace and calm to many. Being a paladin, there are no marks on her or signs that depict her as a Blood Knight. If anything to give away where she stands now, a simple cloak brooch with the symbol of combined effort against Kael'Thas, The Shattered Sun Offensive. As a paladin under the watch of the Naaru, there isn't an aura that feels welcoming around her. To say the most of her aura, would be the aura of a hidden vindicator, having chosen the path of a medic rather a path of vengence or violence as much as she'd love to. Having said such, the redhead gives off a very controlled feral approach and reaction. Noticeably her senses are heightened and having faught her, she's stronger than she looks, and not just saying because she's tough, but rather something else helping her behind her swings like a bear puts its weight into each swipe of claw. Accessories aren't her favorate thing, but there is always something she is never without. The silver, magically runed hairclip tightly grasps her overly long hair at about the back of her neck. It resonates at times, never knowing when or how, unable to see for herself of its reactions to things, but for one thing is certain of its purpose and only the people she trusts with her life know of its secret. She was never one for makeup either, her lips naturally red tinted and full, her eyes curved in the usual elven asthetically pleasing shape. However, looking at her long enough, the magic of her eyes, green as they are, tend to flicker in brightness, a dull illumination of casual interest, while when inerested, the glow turns intense, leaving no presence of an iris in the eye. Family Sylez Archanus: Father Once a man of great love and fortune with family, he practiced under spell and sword as a Battlemage within the walls of Dalaran. In his study of the sword, he met his wife Mina: a beautiful human, with white long hair and a powerful mage. It was then he sired his first born, Zetria, into the world and took his family to the forest of Brightwood where he could aid in the humans in remaking the fallen city of Stormwind. The orchard in which they lived was not too far from the mining cave where the Scythe of Elune was first pulled. It was then he met a woman at his door on a chilled night name, Maiza, a witch with a dealing with the devil and took him from his family for a week. He fought the first worgens, watching the human's transform one to the other and took on Maiza's aid to kill only a handful before being overwhelmed. Sylez fled only to lose Maiza from his sights. On his arrival back home, the woods had turned dark and full of horror, stumbling upon Zetria, having grown almost a full woman, looming over her dead mother with tears in her eyes and blood staining her clothes, mouth and hands. Snapped, he attacked his daughter, blaming her for his wife's death until he drove Zetria from her home and has been on the hunt for her ever since. Mina Archanus: Mother A proud and gentle soul, a woman with a sharp tongue and wit to match. Arcane being her talent, she spent her time with younger students teaching the value of creation over destruction. She was the key to unlocking Sylez's cold heart at the start, her warm demeanor making the stoic man a polite gentleman and an overprotective husband. In her time in the orchard, her dreams were filled with premonitions and nightmares, her dire need to protect her daughter transformed her efforts into a key to her salvation. Upon gazing at Maiza for the first time, her instincts told her that the worsed of her nightmares was about to take root. In doing so, she hid away her gift to her daughter. Mina was attacked by a worgen then, Zetria finding her sitting on the bed bleeding the death. The girl clung to her mother, but all she could do was smile at her daughter and to ease her suffering heart, took the gift and set it into her long red hair. Mina collapsed and in the final moments of her life, watched Sylez assault Zetria. Manaron Decarn: Husband Darinne Archanus: Adopted Son Newborn Has Yet To Be Named. Curse and Conflict txt txt txt txttxt txt txttxt txt txt A Sea of Red txttxt txt txttxt txt txt Strength in Redemption txttxt txt txttxt txttxt txt txttxt txt txt txttxt txt txt Quotes on Zetria "for a real quote" - Elspereth Dawnweaver "She can be her sweetest when she cares to be, even though her sweet moments also sometimes carry her fangs." - Manaron Decarn